


Этот парень просто жжёт

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Dick/Cereal OTP, Don't copy to another site, Epistolary, Fire, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: 08:30: Грейсон, почему посреди кухни стоит сгоревшая коробка хлопьев?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Этот парень просто жжёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's Just a Boy, and He's on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925681) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



08:30: Грейсон, почему посреди кухни стоит сгоревшая коробка хлопьев?

08:34: Грейсон?

_08:35: слишком долгая история, не переживай. был пожар, жертв нет, моя коробка хлопьев – вот и весь ущерб_

08:36: Что?

_08:36: я же сказал, не переживай_

08:38: Ты цел? Особняк цел? А Титус и остальные? Всё в сохранности? Что _случилось_?

_08:39: дэми, выдыхай. я цел, особняк цел, с животными все отлично. я же сказал, пострадали только хлопья, и все._

_08:39: разволновался?_

08:39: Заткнись.

08:39: Что _случилось_?

_08:40: я же сказал, долгая история._

08:40: Грейсон?

_08:40: дэмиан_

08:40: …Я расскажу отцу.

_08:41: хех, зря стараешься. ты же знаешь, что брюс на кухню ни ногой. после того, как он чуть не спалил весь дом, пока пытался сделать ТОСТ_

08:41: Отлично.

08:42: Тогда придётся сказать Альфреду.

_08:42: ты не посмеешь_

08:42: _Честное слово_, Грейсон.

_08:43: ладно_

_08:44: я не спал всю ночь, был в патруле, и до особняка было ближе, чем до моей квартиры_

08:44: С трудом представляю, как это вообще возможно, но продолжай.

_08:44: мне карту нарисовать?_

08:45: _Продолжай_, Грейсон.

_08:45: лан_

_08:47: я был голодный, так что не сразу завалился на диван и не стал искать тебя, а сначала пошел на кухню. я знаю, что ты (и даже не пытайся врать, что это альфред) там прячешь запасную коробку хлопьев для меня, а мне тогда как раз захотелось хлопьев_

08:47: Тебе всегда хочется хлопьев, Грейсон.

08:48: …И я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Коробку действительно прячет Альфред. Старый дурень надышаться на тебя не может, и если у тебя другие версии, ты просто бредишь. Ты снова на голову упал?

_08:49: лан_

08:50: …Так что всё-таки случилось?

_08:51: я нашел хлопья там, где их обычно прячет АЛЬФРЕД, и собирался спокойно их съесть. у меня уже даже ложка была готова, и все такое!_

_08:51: но_

08:51: Но?

_08:52: тут важно помнить, что я был уставший_

08:52: Грейсон.

_08:52: и слегка раненый_

08:52: _Грейсон_.

_08:53: и голодный. а ты знаешь, какой я, когда голодный. помнишь тот раз, когда я тебя укусил и стал жевать?_

08:53: ГРЕЙСОН

_08:54: а потом я решил, что мне нужно молоко, но наше молоко оказалось слишком холодное_

_08:56: …дэми?_

_08:59: …дэми, правда, ты там ок?_

09:00: Куда ты налил молоко, Грейсон?

_09:01: я ДУМАЛ, что в чайник_

09:01: Это был чайник?

_09:02: я был с недосыпа и голодный_

09:02: Это _был_ чайник?

_09:02: нет._

_09:04: …возможно, это был тостер_

09:05: Ты налил молоко в тостер.

_09:05: голодный!_

_09:05: …и с недосыпа_

09:05: Ты налил молоко. В тостер.

_09:07: …по крайней мере, сгорели только хлопья?_

09:07: Верно.

09:08: Ты объяснишь Альфреду, почему ему нужен новый тостер, понял?

_09:09: …лан._

09:09: И с этого момента ты сам покупаешь себе хлопья.

_09:10: ЛАН._

09:11: Выше нос, Грейсон, зато тебя не объявили персоной нон грата на кухне и в смежных помещениях!

09:12: …Пока что.


End file.
